oztvfandomcom-20200214-history
Wolfgang Cutler
Wolfgang Cutler was an Aryan inmate featured in Oz. Portrayed by Brendan Kelly. Character Summary Cutler appears in the show's fifth and sixth seasons. A homophobic racist, he is a member of the Aryan Brotherhood. He was sentenced to life without parole after he and some of his friends decapitated a gay man with a motorcycle. In prison, he is a sadistic rapist, and thus perfect for the Brotherhood, whose methods of sexual enslavement eventually get him killed. Plot Summary Season 5 Wolfgang Cutler arrives in Oz for murdering a gay man with his motorcycle. Cutler wants to join the Aryans, leader Vernon Schillinger tells him that he has to kill a black inmate to prove himself worthy to the Brotherhood. He picks Kareem Said, the leader of Oz's Muslims, a move that Schillinger immediately admires him for. Omar White, a heroin addict whom Said was trying to save, approaches Cutler in the mail room, reasoning with him to leave Saïd alone. Cutler represses Omar, though Omar persists and Cutler ultimately attacks him out of annoyance. Omar nearly chokes him to death. Despite Omar having revived Cutler on the scene, McManus sends Omar to solitary confinement for the act. Cutler has thus not yet accomplished his goal and must kill someone else now. Season 6 By the sixth season, Cutler gets into the Aryan Brotherhood. James Robson, a disgraced Aryan, comes looking for protection from Chucky Pancamo (who he stabbed in season 5), leader of Oz's Italian gang. Cutler agrees to protect Robson only if he becomes his "prag", or sex slave. When Robson accepts the deal, Cutler immediately sodomizes him with a dessert spoon, his initiation into a life of humiliation and pain; Robson is later seen dressed in drag, cleaning up after him, and serving him meals. In the cafeteria, Pancamo, Arnold "Poet" Jackson and Ryan O'Reily berate Robson and Pancamo takes it one further by attempting to kill him. Cutler protects Robson by assaulting Pancamo, who is then forbidden by Warden Leo Glynn from interfering with the Aryans. Later on in the show, Pancamo and Frank Urbano approach Robson and are willing to leave him alone if he kills Cutler. Robson first tells prison psychiatrist Sister Peter Marie that Cutler is suicidal. She tries to schedule a psychiatric appointment with Culter, but he rudely dismisses her. Later, after being sodomized, Robson convinces Cutler to try autoerotic asphyxiation. After Robson awakes the following morning Cutler is dead, hanging from his neck by a noose attached to the side of the bed. Cutler apparently leaves Miguel Alvarez as his sole beneficiary in his will, a surprise that baffles the Aryan Brotherhood. It's unclear as to why he did this, but his wife did point out that "he did like to fuck with her when he came to the purse strings," probably as a result of her never really loving him upon their marriage. Appearances Season 5 *Impotence Season 6 *See No Evil, Hear No Evil, Smell No Evil *Sonata da Oz *A Failure to Communicate (Death) Kill Count Personal * Unnamed Man: Decapitated by the front wheel of Cutler's motorcycle. (2002) Gallery CutlerCF.jpg|Cutler as seen in his crime flashback. Cutler4.jpg|Cutler's mugshot. Cutler-Death.jpg|The End of Wolfgang Cutler. Category:Characters Category:The Aryans Category:Unit B Category:Characters who never lived in Em City Category:Lifers Category:Gangsters Category:Nazis Category:Deceased Characters Category:Self-killings Category:Rapists Category:Murderers